Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus and a photoelectric conversion system.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-146045 illustrates a photoelectric conversion apparatus including pixels (101) that output a current signal corresponding to the amount of charge generated by photoelectric conversion. The current signal is output from an output node (OUT) of each pixel. In the photoelectric conversion apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-146045, a digital signal corresponding to the amount of charge generated by photoelectric conversion is generated based on the current signal output from the output node of each pixel.